Sapphires & Emeralds
by People Always Leave
Summary: Lily Evans & Naina Sahai. Beauties of Hogwarts. Also Featuring The Marauders. Resident Troublemakers. But everybody gets along. More or less. & Lily does not loathe James. Hard to believe, but yes.
1. Introduction

I was walking around the quiddich pitch. It was late night. I looked around in the sky. No stars were visable. Only the moon.

The full moon.

Shinning in the dark ska as if no tomorrow.

There was a movement far awaywhich I saw through the corner of my eye and jerked my head towards the forbidden forest to get a better look.

The sight infront of me would have made anyone elses heart stop maybe. Or at least scream and run for their lives.

But all I did was smile.

There were four animals running as if in a race for fun. One was a big shaggy dog. Black in colour, it resembled a lot to a grim. Second was a werewolf. Considered to be a highly dangerous creature. But you wouldn't have thought that way if you had seen this. He looked so happy, so content as if there was nothing better he would rather do. Third and the most probable winner of the race, was a stag. Such a pure colour of white that it could make a unicirn concious.

All the three animals seemed to be following a rather small in size, fourth one. So small was the rat that you wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't know where to look for it.

And then all went black.

Lily woke up with a start. It was still dark outside. She blinked twice.

Then slowly whispered to herself, seeing as no one else was awake, "I'm going home Sunday."

Lily stood up from her warm and comfy bed and put her feet on the cold floor. She could never go back to sleep no matter how much she wanted to after waking up once. It was old habit. Since childhood.

Lily Evans was a witch and studied in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was the second last day of her fifth year and when she would come back from her summer vacations she would start her sixth year.

She was a beautiful girl and occasionally even she was forced to admit it. She had long auburn hair that fell to her middle back. Gorgeous emerald eyes and a pale complexion accompanied her petite figure. She was short in height but in everyone's eyes she was held way high because of her pride. She was one of the most popular and beautiful girls in the school. Being one of the top students made her the teacher's favorite too. She was made prefect along with Remus Lupin in the beginning of her fifth year. Both of them were the Gryffindor prefects.

She reached the bathroom and opened the door. It was very rare that she would get up more than half an hour before breakfast started but when it happened she felt wonderful. Especially to have all of the bathroom to herself.

She turned on the tap for hot water and retreated into the dorm only to come back with a few chocolate frogs and a novel in her hands. She set it down close to the huge tub and locked the door. She then proceeded to take of her night suit and stuff it in the laundry bag.

Lily then lied down in the tub , stuffed a chocolate frog in her mouth and started where she had left with her novel.

But somehow, she couldn't quite concentrate on it. She started to think about all the people she had come to know since the time she had stepped on platform 9 ¾ for the first time. First of course was her bestestest friend forever.

Her name was first was Naina Sahai. She was part Indian and part French. Her family from the side of her father could be traced back to the founding of Hogwarts, a pureblood family. From her mother's side she was part Veela and her mother had insisted on her going to Beauxbaton but her father had won in the end saying that he wanted his daughter to mix with all kind of people not only French , the way it went in Beauxbaton. She was a very pretty girl with black silk for hair and a tall frame with passable curves. She was arrogant as hell and had only opened up to lily because of lily's arrogance that could beat hers before you could say 'bitch'. Both of them together were envied by each and every girl in the school, Gryffindor or slytherin, first year or last year. They were indeed the most famous girls in the school. All the boys fawned over them, and once in a while the girls gave them a little to go on about, if you know what I mean. They never did get into serious relationships. Fooling around was fun, but 'serious' wasn't a thing they were fond of. In relationships or otherwise.

They were every boys dream and every girls envy.


	2. The One With A Silver Moon

**Chapter Two. **

**Pocketful Of Sunshine **

I came out of my bath wearing my lime green bathrobe that came upto my knees and a towel around my head for the wet hair to soak.

I went to my closet and looked around for something suitable for the day. It was Friday but as all OWL's were over they didn't have any classes and could just hang out before returning home on sunday mornings.

I chose a dark pink mini skirt ( not one of those shiny and skin tight ones you always see sluts wearing but a nice and comfortable one ) along with a black halter top.

Just when I was done wearing this much I heard movement and low grumbling behind . I turned around to find Alice Bell, a fellow roommate, rising up from her bed. Alice was the early riser in their dorm. and it was true that she was morning person but say something to her before she's take her bath ( a simple good morning included ) and you would be at the bad end of a good curse.

Alice went in to the bathroom just as I finished wearing my pink and black ankle length socks with black slap on slippers. As I was never one for the one-hour-make-up thing , I quickly slapped on some black Kajal ( it was actually like Kohl but Naina insisted it was called Kajal, whatever that means. ) and some lip gloss. I then put on a few bangles on my right wrist and picked up my black school robe in which I put my wand and prefect batch.

If I had been one of those Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes i would have worn the robe even before leaving my dorm. But, Good morning! Meet me, Lily Evans, with whom what you see is what you get. I hate to make people think that I am someone I am not.

After looking at myself in the mirror to make sure I was looking fine, I turned around to face the snugly girl who was still deep asleep.

_Oooh, this is too good an opportunity to miss!_ , I thought to myself.

If someone had been watching me that moment they couldn't have for their lives missed the evil glint in my eyes. I muttered a quick spell to go off in five minutes to myself a head start and then hurried down thesteps from my dormitory into the common room.

As soon as I hit the bottom step I found Brooke Lynn sleeping in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position ont he couch with an open novel lying at the floor.

Brooke was a very simple and normal girl. With dirty blonde hair and a thin frame she was your ordinary school going pretty girl. What really made her special was her nature. She was so friendly that if someone was in trouble she would gladly forget her own problems to help the other. Whoever it was. I always felt like she just couldn'd stop herself from it. She was one those who would turn a blind eye to house rivalry too.

Her late nights had started a while back, after her parents death. Remus Lupin being her best friend, and I in turn being Remus's best friend had pulled her out of it but not it seemed they were back to square one.

I gently shook her awake. "Brooke?" I said. "Listen wake up, it's breakfast time."

Brooke got up pretty easily confirming my suspision of the position being uncomfortable.

"Huh?" She muttered groggily. "Lily? What happened?"

"Nothing B, but if you want to come have breakfast with me the hurry and freshen up because I wouldn't want anyone to be around Naina after five minutes."

Brooke, knowing me and my water bucket tricks, was up and about in a second. "I'll take a sec, wait for me!" she cried running up the staircase.

_Well, that was quick._ I thought to myself.

I went over to the window and looked at the forbidden forest. For a second I remembered my dream from last night but the thought ran out of my head rather quickly as I heard a crash behind me.

I whipped around to find a vase lying broken on the ground. I looked around but nothing seemed to be the causing for it falling down.

Brooke came back down running and asked, " Should we leave? Before hell breaks loose?" She had changed into a dark blue denim plaid skirt and a white tank top. She was also wearing my fade blue and white flip flops.

I muttered "Reparo" pointing at the broken vase and then leviating it to it's original place. I turned to Brooke and said, "Yeah, I guess we should."


End file.
